thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Landers
Back Landers 'are animals who live in the Back Lands. History ''The Lion Guard "The Trouble With Galagos" A feeble Leopard named Badili lives in Mirihi Forest, a stretch of woodland in the Back Lands, until he is forced out by a bullying leopard named Mapigano. With no place else to go, Badili takes shelter in the Pride Lands, where he encounters The Lion Guard. The team informs him that he must return home, and with much reluctance, Badili complies. Once back in the Back Lands, Badili is driven out once more by Mapigano. However, before he can vacate the territory, the Lion Guard steps in and forces Mapigano to leave. Mapigano submits to their authority, but the next day, he drives Badili out again. This time, the Lion Guard trains Badili to have confidence so that he can stand up for his own territory. After training with the Lion Guard, Badili returns to the Back Lands and forces Mapigano to leave Mirihi Forest. The front works, and Mapigano leaves to stake out territory elsewhere. The Lion Guard praises Badili for his courage, and Badili thanks them for helping him fight for his turf. "The Golden Zebra" During a severe drought, the Lion Guard travels through the Back Lands to ask Dhahabu the golden zebra for permission to use her watering hole. On the way, they run into Makucha, whom they must defeat in combat in order to cross into zebra territory. Once there, the Lion Guard ventures to Dhahabu Grove, where they request permission from Dhahabu for the Pride Landers to use her watering hole. Dhahabu agrees on the condition that the Guard brings her herd a Tamboa plant. However, when the Guard fulfills their side of the deal, Dhahabu calls off the arrangement, and Ono discovers that she is simply hiding a dried-up watering hole. Kion offers to help solve Dhahabu's problem in exchange for the Pride Landers' access to her watering hole, to which she agrees. The team investigates the problem alongside Dhahabu and discovers that a rock slide is blocking the river. The dam is broken, and water rushes into the pool once more. With Dhahabu Grove restored to its former glory, Dhahabu invites the Pride Landers to enjoy her watering hole alongside her herd. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Fuli and Makini lead Kongwe through the Back Lands in order to arrive at Pride Rock in time to meet with Simba. The group is confronted by Makucha twice, but Fuli manages to fend him off both times, and they make it successfully through the Back Lands. "The Queen’s Visit" Dhahabu and her herd come to the Pride Lands for the very first time to keep their alliance intact. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that these groups makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes '''any of these groups, add it to this list. * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Back Landers